<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottom of the Bottle by jinpachiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503917">Bottom of the Bottle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinpachiii/pseuds/jinpachiii'>jinpachiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Break Up, Infidelity, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinpachiii/pseuds/jinpachiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're all I have left."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bottom of the Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*slithers into the dead hetalia fandom to deliver a 5 year old fic that was minimally edited by drunk me*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please don't leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur stood in the doorway of the home he shared with Alfred, one hand gripping his arm as the other man made his way out, sobbing and pleading in a voice he didn't even know he possessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, Alfred.” The Brit begged to no avail as this just seemed to infuriate his lover even more. “I can't do this without you. I love you so much,” Arthur struggled to get the words out. Whether it was due to the alcohol or the panic he couldn't tell. “I'm so sorry I've made you hate me but please...don't leave me all alone,” The words were just coming out of his mouth, hardly understandable through the hysterics. He paused to take a breath, trying as hard as he could to process the situation and understand just how serious this was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfred had never reacted this way before; it was always silent compliance and acceptance. He never made an attempt to break things off like this. Arthur knew this, knew the other man wouldn't actually try to get out of their fucked up relationship, and he used this to his advantage every single day to avoid seeking help for his problems. Alfred was the only constant in his life, had been for as long as Arthur could remember, but now it was all falling apart right in front of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there wasn't a single thing he could do to stop it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're all I have left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking the words was one thing, but hearing them come from his own mouth was an entirely different story. He could feel his heart shattering into pieces in his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfred turned to face him, pulling his arm from the weak grip of the older man. “Arthur, I can't do this shit anymore,” Those blue eyes that always sparkled, bright as the sky, were clouded and dull. It didn't suit him. There were also the faint beginnings of dark circles underneath them. Had he been the cause? “I tried to make it fucking work but you're making that damn near impossible. You're a drunk bastard who can't accept help but God fucking knows you need all the help you can get.” That piercing glare tore through Arthur. Seeing how he had turned his beautiful carefree boy into a shell of himself sent a shiver down his spine and a pain through his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur fell to his knees in the doorway, the same one he and Alfred had walked through for the first time so long ago, the one he once could see himself walking into to greet his lover every day for the rest of his life. Life has a funny way of happening, though, because now it was Alfred who came in every day, not even bothering to say anything to Arthur who did nothing but dazedly lay in bed all day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started up at the only thing that brought him joy as he dealt the most pain the Briton had ever felt in his entire life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfred's gaze was unfaltering as he continued listing all of Arthur's flaws, the things that had bothered him for so long but hadn't been worth the fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can't take care of yourself. You are entirely dependent on other people to make you happy. You really need to learn that hey, surprise, not everyone is gonna drop their shit and come running every time you fuck up again.” Each word was a stab to his pride, his heart, the very core of who he was. As painful as it was to admit, though, Alfred was not wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfred laughed almost spitefully before continuing. “You've accused me of cheating on you countless times but don't think that I don't fucking know what you and Francis have been up to. I'm not as fucking stupid as you think I am, Arthur.” With that, he turned around and left. And for once, Arthur let him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched the ray of sunshine in his life disappear behind the clouds; there was nothing he could do to bring him back, nothing he could do to fix it this time, because he knew everything Alfred said was true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur sat in the doorway for hours, unable to convince himself to get up. There was no reason he shouldn't be laying miserably on the floor, sobering up as time passed and replaying the day's events and the words from Alfred's mouth over and over in his head. How would he recover from this? What was next? Alfred was everything. His reason for living, the only person he'd ever truly loved. Not that Alfred would ever know that; he'd never know the depths of Arthur's feelings for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd really fucked it up this time. There was no coming back from this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur was alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't have to be, though. There was one person who would take him as he was, no judgment, no questions asked. He wasn't Alfred, but he was something. And something was better than nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur hauled himself up off the floor with no small amount of effort and went straight to the kitchen. He took a swig of the rum that sat already opened on the counter and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed the number that he knew by heart at this point, and it rang twice before the man on the other end picked up. Arthur took a deep breath before speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Francis, I need you to come over.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope someone enjoys this!! i got a little kick out of finding it deeeeep in the notes of my phone. i miss hetalia so much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>